Technical Field
This disclosure relates to measuring a charged particle beam current through a system that renders a high accuracy over a high dynamic range.
Related Art
The current present in a discrete path, such as a conductive path, has both a magnitude and a direction associated with it. A current measurement is a measure of the rate at which charge is moving past a given reference point in a specified direction.
In some discrete paths a current transformer measures the range of current passing past a reference point. The current transformer may produce a reduced current that is proportional to the current flowing through the path. The current transformer is a linear device that does not render dynamic ranges.